


Neon Kisses...

by addieU



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Body Paint, Dancing, Dethan, Dirty Talk, Future Fic, Grinding, Isaac Feels, Isaac loves to dirty talk, M/M, Making Out, Possessive Behavior, allisaac sucks, drunk!Danny, drunk!Ethan, isaac got mommed, jealous! isaac, neon paint, stisaac - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addieU/pseuds/addieU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future fic: a year after the nogitsunae business, Scott and Isaac drag stiles to Danny and Ethan's party, a girl hits on stiles, Isaac gets insanely jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neon Kisses...

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT: Stisaac, stiles and Isaac goes to a party. Someone hits on stiles, and Isaac gets jealous. :)  
> A/N- so this is for the lovely stereksendlessreign on tumblr who was peer pressured into this ship by moi.. #SorryButNotSorry! It’s a future fic where all the freaky business abt the nogitsunae (is that even spelled right!?) Is over, stiles is one overly depressed guy hiding in his bedroom…

“Why did I agree to this again?” Stiles whined loudly as he followed the wolves through tons of sweaty and dancing bodies covered in neon paint.   
” ‘cause Nobody can say no to Isaac's pretty blue eyes.” Scott replied as the found an almost empty corner, fondly ruffling Isaac’s hair.  
“Shut up.” Isaac muttered, grabbing a red solo cup, as stiles flushed slightly.  
“Well anyways.. Its been a year dude! You have to go out! Socialize! Enjoy! And maybe get laid..” Scott said as, Isaac spit out whatever poisonous concoction he was drinking at the last part. stiles just blushed even more. Thankfully, the awkward moment was finally avoided with Danny arriving with Ethan, both of them giggling. Danny had a bigass neon pink heart sloppily painted on his chest. Both of them were obviously drunk. Stiles didn’t even wanna think about how much alcohol the beta must have consumed to arrive at this stage.  
“Eww danny.. Not a good look for you buddy.” Stiles snarked, eying the heart.  
“Nooonsense! I looOok hooottt! Eathaan dreeww itt fer meehh!” Danny drawled in his drunken voice.  
“You should dance stiles! Shake those wicked hips of yours.” Ethan supplied, hugging his boyfriend from behind. Looked at Scott and Isaac panicking, but neither of them made any move to save him.  
“Fine! I’ll dance!” Stiles snapped as the drunken idiots dragged him to where people were dancing.  
Scott stared after stiles retreating back and sighs.   
“Thank god, I thought we were gonna come home and find him dead in his bedroom one day.. And dude why do you look so depressed today?” He asked isaac.  
"Its nothing." Isaac muttered, looking like he wanted to melt into the shadows and disappear into the damn wall. Scott knew better than to push it, so both of them stood there awkwardly watching Stiles danclike a maniac with Danny and Ethan. Something's never change, Scott thought fondly, smiling widely. Suddenly a petite girl appeared out of nowhere, and started dancing with stiles, all grinding hips and groping hands. At one point she even stood on her tip toes, kissing stiles on the cheek, leaving a a neon print behind. Scot rolled his eyes exasperatedly, when he heard a low growl behind him. He quickly turned around to find Isaac completely wolfed out.  
"Isaac put the fangs away, this is what happens when you don't make a move." He snapped, making the beta retain his human face.  
"what do you mean? Make my move?" Isaac mumbled.  
"Are you serious? I mean what did you think, that you could hide the fact that you are in love with stiles from a pack of wolves? Hell, Lydia knew even before us, and she's not even a wolf!"Scott replied irritated.  
"Is it that obvious?" Isaac asked timidly.  
"Of course it is! The way you always try to be close to him. The way you broke up with Allison right after the nogitsunae business, and nobody breaks up with Allison unless they've got a damn better option. The way you always spend your nights on the tree outside his room keeping guard. And don't even get me started on th way you think that nobody notices when you stare at stiles ass, whenever he turns around."  
"Well he does have a nice ass." Isaac replied, grinning widely.  
"Eww! Gross man! He's like a brother to me! Now just get your head out of your ass and go get your man."  
"But what if he doesn't like me back?"  
"He thinks you have a nice butt too.." Scott told him with a pained expression.  
"Yaa?" Isaac asked smirking.  
"Ya Now go before that slut rides him on the dancefloor!" That made Isaac's eyes flash a deep golden."And no maiming and mangling" Scott warned as Isaac started literally runnng towards stiles,who had his back to him.  
Stiles felt wide arms wrap around his waist, making him panic. But the panic quickly resided when Isaac's honey voice filled his ears.  
"He's mine!" Isaac growled, flashing his golden eyes at the girl, who wore clothes that had to be atleast three sizes smaller. The girl cowered, taking a step back, and then walked away altogether, thinking better of it.

"I'm yours? What does that mean?" Stiles muttered, as Isaac walked around him, sliding his arms around the human's waist again.  
"It means that I want to bend you over a table and do really dirty things to you.." he whispered seductively into stiles's ear, grinding his bonner into his crotch, earning a strangled gasp from him.  
"Yeah?" Stiles muttered, kissing the corner of his mouth, moving his left hand up to cup his jaw.  
"Yeah." He replied, pulling stiles in for a proper kiss,one of his hands sliding down to squeeze his cute little butt. They kissed like that for awhile, till stiles broke away gasping for air.  
" stiles, will you go out with me?" Isacc asked shyly.  
"Ofcourse you dumbwolf He replied, stepping forward to kiss isaac again, but the beta suddenly moved his face, using his tongue to lap at his cheek like a fricking dog.  
"Dude wha-" he stopped midsentence as isaac used the sleeve of his henley, to rup at his cheek vigorously. Then it all suddenly clicked. The girl had kissed him there with her neon coloured lips, stiles started laughing loudly.  
"What?"  
"Dude you just mommed me!"Stiles said loudly, laughing some more.  
"I didnot!" isaac muttered, as he heard scott guffawing loudly somewhere in the crowd of dancing bodies. The lip print just pissed him off.  
"dude you so did, but i love you anyway." Stiles replied, leaning in for a kiss..

**Author's Note:**

> Awwwwww.. Don't you just love a jealous Isaac? Or a Isaac that loves to dirty talk? I m just drowning in stisaac feels right now..  
> So please leave kudos and comments! They mean a lot to me! U can find me on Tumblr at addie-wolf   
> U can also kik me on addieU


End file.
